


Missing You

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passing storm reminds Shion of the boy he longs to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Shion crossed the small room and pulled open the window, inhaling deeply as the cool air hit his face and losing himself in the feeling of the tiny rain drops falling on his exposed skin. It was so nostalgic, this feeling. Images filled his mind reminding him of a night that had never slipped from his memory. Images of cherry cake, a hand knit sweater, piercing grey eyes.

He missed them, those eyes. There hadn't been a day when he hadn't. But even more he missed the person who possessed them. Nezumi. The boy who had been in his life for such a short amount of time and yet had played such a big part in it.

The cool knife that had been pressed against his neck too many times. The biting remarks that mocked his foolishness. The unfeeling look in the eyes which only seemed to gain emotion when they met with Shion's. The otherworldly beauty of that voice. The warmth as the two slept side by side in the small bed. All of it now left Shion with an uncontrollable longing.

_I wish I could see you again…_ Shion thought.  _I want to hear your voice again… I want to feel your arms around me again… I want to feel your lips on mine again…_

But there was no point to dwelling on these thoughts. Nezumi would return when he was ready. The white haired boy knew that and he was fine with waiting, knowing that they would someday reunite.

Sighing contently, he pushed the window panes back together and returned to his bed which always seemed too big, where he drifted off to dreams where he and Nezumi were still together.


End file.
